


better with you

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Patton recounts how much Virgil has changed his life.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	better with you

**Author's Note:**

> day nine!!! today’s prompt was ‘i can’t imagine my life without you’. idk how i feel about this one b u t enjoy?

Virgil had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked so adorable, all curled up against Patton's side. The movie still played in the background, but neither had been watching for quite some time. Patton reached over for the remote and turned the TV off, allowing the room to descend into darkness. He figured he should probably take Virgil upstairs, let him sleep somewhere more comfortable, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb him. He looked so peaceful, so cute all bundled up in blankets. And with that, Patton felt at peace, as well.

He could still remember how he first met Virgil, as clear as day. They were young at the time, barely started high school, and neither really had any friends. So Patton had taken Virgil under his wing, stayed with him through everything. They'd helped each other grow and learn, and been there for each other at their darkest moments. Best of friends, and eventually boyfriends - Patton had made the first move, seeing how desperately Virgil wanted to but also knowing how much it scared him. And things had gone perfectly. They got through high school together, and now they were both at college, living together like they'd dreamt for the first four years of knowing each other.

Virgil had helped Patton through so much. He'd been there when Patton first started questioning his own sexuality - Virgil had been out and proud of years, and Patton had still been afraid, but Virgil had given him that confidence, the help he needed to understand himself. And Patton had been there for Virgil, as well, back when no one at school seemed to care, back when people would hurt him, and Patton had to be there to protect him. Even now, Patton still wanted to protect Virgil, to keep him safe through his whole life.

Patton didn't know what he would've done if he'd never met Virgil. He'd have no friends, for starters - as cheerful and friendly as he was, people never tended to like him, or wanted to hang around him, until Virgil came along. Virgil had opened up the world for him, allowed him to do things he'd never even dreamed of, and now he was perfectly happy, holding Virgil in his arms. 

Virgil's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. "Did the movie end?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Go back to sleep," Patton said, softly. "You're tired, it's okay." 

Ignoring Patton, Virgil sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Did I fall asleep again?"

Patton hugged him tighter. "Yes. That's okay. It's been a long day."

"Sorry," Virgil said. "I-" He yawned. "I really should stop falling asleep on movie nights."

"You can fall asleep whenever you like, Virgil," Patton said, "I'm not gonna judge."

"But, like, I don't even make an effort to stay awake," Virgil argued. He still seemed half asleep, probably a little delirious. "You deserve someone who stays awake for you."

"Virgil," Patton said, twisting his body around to face his boyfriend, "don't say that. I love being with you, y'know?"

Virgil yawned again. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

"I love you."

"Okay."

"Seriously, I... I can't imagine my life without you."

Virgil blinked. Then he frowned. "Huh?"

"You've... You've changed my life so much," Patton said, "and... and if we hadn't have met, I don't know what I would have done. Certainly not this."

Virgil hummed. "Okay. I love you too, Pat." He fell back down onto Patton's shoulder. 

"Yeah, you go back to sleep," he said, softly.

"You changed my life as well, y'know," Virgil said, quietly. "If you weren't here I'd probably be all alone somewhere. And I'd be cold. You're warm, why are you so warm, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, Virge," Patton said. "Just go to sleep. You need it, yeah?"

Virgil nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Sleep. Sleep is nice." 

Patton smiled. "It sure is."

"We should get married," Virgil muttered, "then I can always sleep on you."

Patton was caught a little off guard by that, and took a few moments to process it, before he said quietly, "Yes, that would be nice. I think we should wait to have a full conversation first, though, when we’re both fully awake.” 

Virgil didn't reply. Patton noticed that he'd already fallen asleep. Smiling a little, Patton picked him up and carried him to their room, getting into bed with him and deciding to go to sleep himself, as well. Virgil snuggled closer to his side, and Patton felt completely as peace.


End file.
